Lasting Red Moon
by XxRasenganBloodlinesxX
Summary: Su has just turned into an adult. Twice in a week. Can big brother Keitaro find out what's going on?


_**The Lasting Red Moon**_

"Heyas Keitaro. Nothing new or no?", a famous woman of the Hinata apartment asked. It was around 5'oclock in the morning.

"Su don't you think it's a bit too early?"

"Not really. Keitaro… What do you think tonight's moon will be? I really hope it would be a red one." She stood at smiled at the young man.

"Hey Keitaro… you wouldn't mind waking me up in seven hours would you?" Su said as she fell to the ground sleep. However before she could fall to the ground, Keitaro caught her.

"Su seems to be really tired now. I wonder if she was talking about the red moon."

Seven hours have passed. Keitaro woke up immedialety to wake up Kaolla. He went into the room and woke her up.

"Huh… good morning Keitaro.*YAWN* Well time to see what everybody else is doing. C'mon!" she yelled grabbing the seemingly perverted young man. He was in awe because he couldn't believe his timing. He wasn't shocked of how excited Su was. He always saw that in her. Keitaro just followed along with the plan, or was it a prank, that Kaolla had.

_**Kaolla Su's Famous Prank**_

_Step 1: Wet the side of the blanket that Naru sleeps on._

_Step 2: Take all of Kitsune's drinks and money and hide it._

_Step 3: Steal Motoko's swords._

_Step 4: Mess up Kitsune's, Motoko's, and Naru's faces with make-up._

_Step 5: Steal Haruka's smokes._

_Step 6: Put banana peels outside everyone's room (except for Shinobu's, Kaolla's, and the landlord's room)_

_Step 7: Put Tama-chan and Meta-chan next to Motoko_

_Step 8: Hide and put alarm clocks everywhere_

_Step 9: Hide in Su's room and wait for the alarm clocks_

The alarm clocks rang all over the Hinata apartment. The members complained all over the place. Then they all walked into the main room of the Hinata apartment and looked at each other faces. Naru felt a bit of a wet spot on her pants. Then the four yelled out just one name: KEITARO URASHIMA. After they yelled the young Urashima's name, the spotted a note on the wall that read: "_You have just experienced the pranks of Kaolla Su. HAHAHA! :D"_ Tama-chan floated in with a note in her mouth. Motoko jumped up and shrieked. Naru walked up to Tama and took the note from her mouth and read it aloud.

"**Dear Hinata Apartment Members,**

** By the time you read this note, you're probably pissed. Don't bother looking for me, Shinobu, and Su because we are miles away from the Hinata apartment. To tell the truth, we are very sorry. Well Shinobu is anyway. We are going on our very own trip. We three will be gone for about a week or so. Oh and Naru, Motoko… you guys can kill me when I get back.**

** See yas later,**

** Your Hated Landlord,**

** Keitaro Urashima"**

"That damn Urashima. He will pay with his life when he gets back", a young swordswoman swore.

Where Keitaro, Shinobu, and Kaolla are

"Whoa. Sempai it got so dark over here. Well I'm going inside but before I do, I have to ask one question: Where the heck is Kaolla?" Shinobu pondered as she looked up and down.

"Do not worry Shinobu. Keitaro Urashima… will find Su." Keitaro promised.

"Man if I didn't sound more like Su when she's excited about doing something." The manager thought. He ran off looking for his friend that he promised to look for while Shinobu went inside.

"Whoa Sempai's so cool!"

On the roof the Banana Hotel the manager of the Hinata apartment looked on the roof for his friend.

"Su are you here? I wonder where she would be. She'd normally be on the roof of any place."

"Hello big brother. It's been a while since we last talked."

"Huh big brother… who are you?

"Do you not remember me? Wait a second is that you Keitaro?

"Yes I'm Keitaro… but who are you?

"Remember this: Heyas."

"Holy crap! It's Su! It's a red moon tonight." He bellowed. Su just moved closer to Keitaro and he blushed.

"Hmm… Well Keitaro where were we last time? Oh yea I remember now…" Kaolla moved her face closer to Keitaro's and they both blushed heavily. Keitaro just backed away from her.

"W-Wait a sec Su… we can't like ya'know…kiss. By the way, last time we met on a red moon, you were playing such a beautiful melody. Do you mind if I could hear it?"

"Not at all. Well… here goes." Su started playing the melody with her eyes closed. Keitaro seemed to like it. Matter fact, he loved the melody. She played the song for three minutes or so and then stopped.

"That song… is was so… beautiful. What do you call it?"

"I call it `Homeland Memories'. Wanna know why? It's because it reminds me of my homeland" That response made the young man think.

"But why do I remind you of your big brother?"

"It's because you're like him in so many ways. I mean that you're nice, helpful, funny, caring, supportive, fun to be around, and you're….cute. Just like my big brother."

"Thanks. That was really sweet of you. That just leaves one question: what happened to your big brother anyway?" The girl seemed to be really depressed by the question.

"Nobody has ever asked me that except for the people who didn't know him in my homeland. Well… Keitaro he passed away." She started crying. It was the first time he saw Kaolla crying. He just moved up to her and gave her a humungous hug.

"Su, I never knew that you missed your brother that much. You know what… I wouldn't mind *smooch*-----"The kiss had stopped Keitaro from finishing his sentence. He could barely talk after the kiss.

"So I guess my second kiss belongs to Keitaro."

"*Ahem* Well what I was going to say before you kissed me… was that I'll act as your older bro… I mean if that's not a problem."

"Really?! Okay… thank you… Keitaro! *YAWN* Well I'm beat. Good night." Su fell and Keitaro caught her.

"Big brother Keitaro Urashima will always be here for you Su. I promise."

Okay now we go to the next morning at the Hinata apartment building. Everyone seemed to be really bored. There was nothing to do since their friends were gone. They just sat down. Naru couldn't even study with the fact that Keitaro was gone. Breakfast tasted not as good as Shinobu would make it. With Kaolla gone… well it was just too quiet. Kitsune just kept drinking sake all day. Motoko just trained all day and got tired off it after 5 hours.

"C'mon guys we got them off of our minds. We still could do something like…"

"Umm… sorry to burst your bubble there Naru but… it's no fun around here. With Keitaro gone… we can't beat him up for being the perverted two-timer he is. Let's just face it… we all miss them."

"I don't miss Urashima…I'm finally able to train and focus more without him peeping on us." The swordswoman spoke.

"Motoko I know you miss him. Heck we all know that you love him anyway." Kitsune spoke

"I don't love that idiot!" Motoko blushed. Suddenly they all heard footsteps by they door. Could it be Keitaro and the gang?

"Hello girls. Lovely weather we're having? Did anyone miss--- BLAHAA" Motoko struck Kentaro with her lighting strike. Then they heard another pair of footsteps. Could it Keitaro and the gang this time?

"Naru, Kitsune, Motoko… I just saw a young man fly out of the apartment. Was that Keitaro?" Naru's old crush asked.

"No it was Kentaro." The girls said depressed. Seta walked inside with Sara. Then they heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Say Shinobu. I heard you were trying to get into Tokyo U. Well I wish you the best of luck. And Su wake up we're back."

"URASHIMA!" Motoko cried as she ran to Keitaro. Su got off Keitaro and Motoko hugged him and blushed. She nudged him in the face with her face.

"Whoa… hey Motoko, I thought that you didn't love him…" Kitsune and Naru grinned. Keitaro just blushed and Naru got angry.

"I… I don't love Urashima."

"What? Then why are you blushing and holding that dork close to you?" Sara giggled. Motoko quickly released him but her blush remained.

"*Ahem* Well… *ahem* welcome back Urashima." Kaolla ran up to her room and fell asleep which was unusual.

"Nice to see that you came back Shinobu. Well I'll talk to you guys later. I'm hungry come on Shinobu I'll help you study for your tests." Naru said. Kitsune went upstairs to drink some more sake. Sara went with Seta to do some more exploring around Japan. All who was left downstairs were Motoko and Keitaro.

"I'll see ya later Motoko." But before Keitaro could leave Motoko gave him another hug.

"Oh Urashima… I've missed you so much."

"Well it's nice to see that you're expressing your feelings. But could you please get off me. You're killing me!" Keitaro blushed. Motoko let go of him and blushed more.

Tonight at the Hinata apartment the members of Hinata apartment and their friends were watching the television.

"Tonight there has said to be a thunderstorm. Well I guess we won't be seeing any sign of a moon tonight." The weather reporters reported. Kaolla went to her room to eat her bananas.

"So guys where did you go to?" Naru pondered.

"Well it was Kaolla's treat… we went to the Banana Hotel." Shinobu answered. Naru and Motoko just looked in Keitaro's direction with an angry look.

"Naru… I know what you're thinking but it's really not what you think. We slept in separate rooms on separate floors. Tell her Shinobu."

"Yea he's right. Kaolla slept on the second, I slept on the first and Sempai on the third." Naru and Motoko believed Shinobu.

In Kaolla's room she was just eating her bananas to the death. It was like her and the bananas were at war and Kaolla was winning. One after another she was just eating the bananas. Then *FLASH*

"Huh the clouds should've covered the moon. Wait a minute… OH MY GOSH! That's impossible. The red moon has never happened twice in a week in my homeland. I have to tell Keitaro." She called Keitaro and he ran upstairs immediately.

"Hey Su what's up?"

"It's the moon. The color of it is red. A red moon never happens twice in a week."

"Huh… Something must be wrong. Does this ever happen in your homeland?"

"NEVER! Big brother you have to help me figure out what's going on." Keitaro ran outside with his jacket on with Motoko by his side.

"What is it that you want Urashima?"

"Say Motoko. I really believe that you're an extremely strong swordswomen. So I want to ask a favor of you. Do you think that you can stir up a wind that will become so strong that it will blow the clouds away?" Keitaro begged.

"Messing with the elements of nature. That's going to be very hard but I'll try." Motoko drew her sword and started to gather the wind around her sword. The wind had become very unstable because of the rain. Motoko was unable to control the wind and it almost blew her away until Keitaro caught her.

"Urashima…I can't do this alone." Motoko started to give up.

"But the thing is that you're not alone." Keitaro gripped the sword with Motoko and raised it in the air. The wind drew around the two and lifted them into the air. Motoko was confused but felt stronger with the manager of the Hinata apartment by her side. Then the two swung the sword and the wind traveled to the clouds and blew the clouds away.

"No moon. So that means that the red moon isn't the cause of why Su transformed. I wonder what the reason could be." Keitaro thought. He fell to the ground like a meteor falling from the sky.

"Huh… where's Motoko?"

"URASHIMA!!" Motoko cried as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Motoko, I'll catch you." Just as he promised, Keitaro caught Motoko. When she was caught, Motoko blushed. She thanked him and they went downstairs.

Downstairs at the Hinata apartment, the members and the manager and their friends were watching the weather report.

"What's this? It…it appears that the clouds have suddenly disappeared." Naru couldn't believe that the clouds disappeared. Keitaro went upstairs in Kaolla's room.

"Hey Su… what the! You still haven't transformed back… but why there was no red moon in the sky."

"Are you serious Keitaro? This isn't good."

The next morning Keitaro and Su woke up wondering the same thing:_ If there was no red moon, what could've caused the transformation? _ Shinobu and Naru were making breakfast for their friends. Suddenly, the members heard a _**THUMP**_ noise coming from the door.

"Well if it isn't the turtle girl. How have you been?" a drunken woman asked,

"Well I'm fine. I smell breakfast. Is Kei-kun and Narusegawa here? Oh never mind. I just want to use the hot springs again." The turtle woman ran off to the hot springs. Kitsune was a bit confused but why else? She's drunk. Motoko was on the roof of the Hinata apartment training.

Motoko swung her sword OVER 9000 times. She appeared to be wondering something.

"Wow… thinking about what happened last night… I wonder if my sister could control the elements of nature so that the weather could disappear. Urashima…you're very brave." The swordswomen thought.

"Hey Motoko you okay? I was thinking that you could ask Keitaro out on a date."

"WHAT?! You know that I don't love Urashima Naru!"

"You know that you don't you don't have to love someone to ask them out on a date, right?"

"Yea I know. But everyone knows that Urashima and I aren't a good couple."

"Um sorry but you're wrong about that. You and that idiot do make a great couple." Naru seemed to be a bit jealous about the suggestion.

"Okay I'll give it a shot."

"Yea and if he rejects you I could always give him that beating that I owe him for leaving without a single word." Naru grinned.

Downstairs Keitaro was cleaning up the hot springs just sweeping bored as heck. Motoko came downstairs blushing madly. She went into the hot springs helping Keitaro clean up.

"Thanks Motoko. Well I did everything on my list for the day. That means the rest of my day is going to be boring as heck."

"Well since you're not doing anything for the remainder of the day, do you umm… want to go out?" Motoko blushed turning her head. The manager was shocked. A focused swordswoman asking out a seemingly perverted man. Who would've guessed?

"Um… okay Motoko. I don't mind going out with you. So what time do you want to go out?"

"How about at 3? Sounds good to you?" Keitaro just nodded his head. It was about 1:30 p.m. when they got done talking.

At about 2:57, Keitaro was waiting for his date by the door.

"Say Keitaro who you all dressed up fer? Did Naru finally come to her senses and is now goin on a date with ya?" Kitsune responded due to Keitaro's neat dressing.

"Whoa Keitaro you look more handsome than usually. By the way, can I get a banana?" Kaolla smiled at the way her _"big brother" _looked. He gave her the banana she asked for. Then, the three heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Motoko…Keitaro…this could only mean one thing. You two are goin out on a date on ya? Man what if Shinobu and Naru heard about these _affairs_ you two have been doing. I can imagine Naru's face if she saw you two. She'd probably say somethin' like: _If you do anything __**drastic**__ to Motoko, your funeral will be held tomorrow_." Kitsune laughed

A/N: Incase those who haven't read or watched the English version of Love Hina, in Japanese the name would be Mitsune instead of Kitsune and in English, the name would be Kitsune instead of Mitsune.

"Urashima, let's go." Motoko blushed as she pulled her date out of the apartment. Mutsumi spotted the two walking out of the Hinata as well as Shinobu.

"Say Shinobu are you gonna be a bit jealous since Motoko and Keitaro are now an item?", Mutsumi asked as she walked up to the Hinata.

"No…Sempai can go have a wonderful time with Motoko. Besides, he told me when I was cooking that he and Motoko aren't really an _item_." Kitsune was shocked, but Kaolla and Mutsumi were proud of the decision Shinobu made. The fox demon faced woman ran upstairs to talk to Naru about the date.

We now visit Motoko and the manager on their date. Nothing really seemed to exciting about their date. Well except for the fact that Keitaro kept getting blasted by the swordswoman for being accused of being a perv.

Motoko was wearing a dress that was blue and black. Sorta like a Japanese school uniform that they would normally wear in Love Hina. They soon sat down at a table and started talking.

"Motoko, it really does seem that you're really going through a lot of changes lately. Speaking of changes… wait hold up I think I gotta text message from someone. It's---"interrupted by the closing of his phone, Motoko spoke.

"This is **our** date together and you shouldn't be focused on anything else but our date. Or would you prefer me to give the beating that I still owe you. Wait. Why hesitate? God's Cry School…." Keitaro quickly shut his eyes hoping it would be over really quick. Instead, he got more than he bargained for. Motoko pulled him closer to her and gave him a long passionate kiss. (ON THE LIPS) "-Aoyama passionate kiss of affection. Well there's your _beating_. Now let's go home"

Keitaro was confused. He was still in shock from the kiss. "Did she just kiss me? Unbelievable!" The two walked home. "Oh wait my cell phone I better check it. I wonder why Su text messaged me. Maybe it was about why the hell she keeps transforming."

At the Hinata apartments, Motoko and Keitaro had just arrived from their date. Shinobu started asking countless questions about their date.

"Where did you guys go? What did you say to each other? How long was the date? Where did you guys go to? Did you*gulp*…you know…**kiss**?" Motoko was especially caught off guard by the last question. She blushed madly.

"Ummm…well…we—"

"No Shinobu…we didn't kiss. Excuse me Shinobu and Motoko… Su wanted me for something." Motoko was still blushing madly but surprised at that fact that he said that. Shinobu was surprised too as Keitaro went upstairs.

"Big brother are you here? Big brother? Big… oh there you are. Come here. I have very great news."

"Whoa slow down Su. You know I'm not you. What is it you want?"

"Well do you remember how I told you that when ever I see the red moon I turn into an adult? Well I know why now. It's because of this photo I took in my homeland. When a red light flashes behind the photo like this… it becomes like the red moon in my homeland" Su explained as she turned into an adult. Keitaro looked really mad.

"THAT'S IT? Are you serious? Damn it Su! You know I worried about you, right? As a big brother to you Kaolla…I shall now chase you around the house." Keitaro spoke beginning to chase her around the house. Kaolla ran around in her room. She was chased into Motoko's room, but it appeared that she didn't like that one bit.

"Urashima…you'll pay. You peeked at me naked for the last time! Gods' Cry School… evil splitting sword!" She yelled blushing madly. Keitaro begged that it would be over soon and it was. But there was one problem: he was hit into Naru's room, and she was pulling down her pants.

"You know you haven't got pounded all week by me. And yet you continue to keep peeping on me. Oh wait a second… I still owe you a beating don't I?"

"N…no you don't have to Naru punch me again." Keitaro begged Naru not to punch him. But those who watch or read Love Hina already knows what happens next. **WAHAAM! **Su looked around for her a big brother. But she got an unexpected surprise when he came out of nowhere. He landed on her in a daze but soon got out of it when he realized where he was.

"Big brother that was fun can we do it again?" Su questioned with a joyous smile. Keitaro could tell she had fun and that's all he likes to see in Su since he became her big brother.

"Su as I promised, I will remain as your big brother. Even if we aren't related of any kind…Keitaro Urashima is here!" Keitaro thought as he smiled at Su. "Say Su…what about that red moon? Aren't you worried that it will return from time to time?"

"Even if the red moon where to return Keitaro I won't change. I'll still be the same Kaolla Su. Okay*smooch*…big brother?" After the peck on the cheek, she laid her head on her big brother's shoulder and watched the sunset wondering about the lasting red moon.

**The End**


End file.
